Ron's Love Letter
by caraez
Summary: Ron tries to write a letter to his girlfriend, Hermione, but what a pathetic attempt it is. Then Hermionie cancels her date because shes busy. Will going to the Hogsmeade festival alone help him think of what to say? Sorta fluffy, very sweet. Please R&R!
1. Hermionie Cancels a Date

**A/N: A fluffy fic that takes place about a year after book seven. There will be two chapters and an epilogue. This one's short, but the next will be much longer, I promise. **

**Hope you like! Please R&R, always.**

**Ron's Love Letter: Chapter One, Hermione Cancels a Date.**

_I love you as much as…Mum loves Dad._

"No way!" Ron thought, ripping the top of the parchment off and brushing it aside, starting yet again on a blank sheet that

was getting shorter and shorter.

_I love you as much as a vampire loves bl-_

"ICK!"

_I love you as much as You-Know-Who loved his own sickly existence, the rotten—_

"Erm, I don't think insults are very romantic, are they?" Ron asked aloud as Harry walked into the room. Ron was sitting at

his desk during lunch break, attempting to write a love letter to his girlfriend. And what a pathetic attempt it was.

"Not in a love letter," Harry said, glancing at the mess of parchment and ink blots on Ron's desk before settling down in his

own swivel chair, "but I imagine you'd get major points for standing up to Draco Malfoy for her in second year, resulting in

you belching slugs for a long period of time."

"Yech! Don't remind me!" Ron gagged, and the both of them chuckled at the memory.

"Back to work!" Harry exclaimed with a fake sort of cheery voice as the bell signaling the end of break gave a ring.

"Yeah!" Ron replied with just as sarcastic enthusiasm.

Later that day, Ron wiped away a single tear as he read Hermione's urgent owl.

"_Dear Ron," _It said in a hurried scrawl, _"I know I said I could go to Hogsmeade for that festival this evening, but there's a_

_ really big case going on and we need all hands on deck. I promise to let you know next time I'm not busy, and I'll take you_

_ to one of those muggle picture films you want to see. I urge you to go to the festival anyways- have fun and tell me all that_

_ happens! Love you so, Hermione."_

Hermione worked as a lawyer for the ministry branch she founded, as well as managing it. Creatures and Rights

Department- commonly called 'CARD', not only protected elves, but goblins and mermaids and any other beast who

wanted it. It was a hard job, and Hermione was always busy. Occasionally – though rarely - she had to cancel a date. Ron

understood, but he couldn't help feeling a little sad.

Tonight, he decided to listen to Hermione just this once…

**A/N: Did you like it? If so, please R&R. If not, please R&R. I love your reviews, and they are valuable to me as a writer. I will also be sure to review one of your stories, if you review mine. Otherwise, how will I know you exist? **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. It's JK Rowling's. **


	2. The Festival

**A/N: This is chapter two. Sorry it took longer to post then expected. Again, please R&R, and please be honest.**

* * *

**Ron's Love Letter: Chapter Two, The Festival. **

When Ron apparated to Hogsmeade, he was almost blinded by the lights of the festival. They blinked in dozens of colors,

and hung everywhere; Ron could've sworn they were singing. People crowded the streets – laughing, talking, and grinning

happily with their friends and family. Charmed yellow birds flew up high, performing a kind of joyful dance in the starry

night to amaze everyone. A man was selling special balloons that gave you little candies if you asked nicely and didn't eat

too many all at once. Ron heard one telling off a rather round, chubby kid for being greedy.

There were fascinating rides, as well, such as these floating chairs that circled around like a ferries wheel, or brightly colored

wooden horses who magically ran their rider around. You could rent them for an hour at a time, and children would often

gallop around the festival on their hired ponies.

Ron's mind once again settled on the fact that there were so many people, yet he stood alone. Wondering if something sweet

would cheer him up, he strolled into honey dukes, which was packed even more tightly than usual.

"Should I get Drooble's Best Blowing gum?" he thought, "Nah, too sticky. Ice Mice? It's too cold out already. Maybe some

Bertie Bot's Every Flavored Beans? Gross…" In this way he turned down almost every candy until he decided on a large

bar of his favorite kind of chocolate; one he really loved- a dark brown one with pink swirls in it that glowed brightly. He

also chose one for Hermione: white with blue speckles. She liked it because the colors reminded her of rain; Ron thought it

looked like a robin's egg. When Ron left the store, he sat at a nearby table to eat his chocolate, watching the people around

him. He saw a young couple riding the floating chairs. They were laughing, talking, holding hands. Suddenly he didn't want

his chocolate and he strolled away glumly, pausing to drop the remains of the bar into a dustbin.

He hoped a good joke might cheer him up, so Ron decided to visit the shop George just opened in Hogsmeade as a branch

from their bigger store in Diagon Alley. He passed under a neon orange sign to enter the semi-crowded, colorful place and

soon spotted Verity. She was wearing the usual Magenta staff robes – she was also recently promoted to be manager of the

shop.

"Hello, Ron."

"Hi, Verity."

"Are you looking for Mr. Weasly?" She asked, checking her watch, "He should be here in a couple minutes to do his daily

check-up, if you want to wait."

Ron decided to, so he chatted about the weather or the latest quidditch match until, sure enough, George apparated in front

of the store just a few minutes later.

"Look! Dear Ronniekins has come to visit!" George said brightly as he shook the snow off his coat.

"Oh, be quiet." Ron snapped.

" What? I can't hear you!" George replied chuckling, but Ron frowned, not wanting to remember the terrifying day George

lost his ear.

"Well, Ron," George continued, "I have something to show you-" Grabbing one of the many brightly colored products from

the shelf, he handed it to Ron so he could look at it. "I recently invented it for how-long-you-can-hold-your-breath contests.

It works underwater, too."

It was shaped like a cloud. Apparently, you could stick it inside your mouth and the need to breathe simply went away.

"I thought of you when I invented this," George rambled on, "Remembering the day Fred and I taught you to swim, and you

nearly drowned. "

Ron frowned again. He remembered too. It was a most unpleasant feeling, the feeling of your lungs longing for air, the

feeling of your slowly constricting chest… Ron shook it off, and found his voice again.

"Well, nice to see you again." Ron lied to his brother, " But I'd better go see the rest of the festival before I go home. "

"See you!" George replied enthusiastically as always, and began to discuss profits with Verity as Ron left, trudging into

some new snow. He shook some of the falling with flakes off his shoulders and walked towards the blinking lights of the

festival, passing a snowball fight as he went. He watched the snow lightly powdering the bright little town for a little while,

the decided to stare sullenly at his feet instead and spotted something buried in the snow there. It seemed to glow gold in the

dim. Curious, he bent down and picked it up, holding it in the light.

"A galleon!" He observed aloud, slipping it in his pocket.

Soon he passed a street vender selling lots of toys, and Ron impulsively spent his galleon, nine sickles, and two knuts on a

gigantic hippogriff for Hermione. _I wish she were here. _He thought as he dropped the coins in the sales man's gloved hand.

_I'd rather Hermione were here than if I had a million galleons. _

A few minutes later, he apparated home, hippogriff and chocolate in hand.

* * *

The morning after the festival, Ron decided to give another go at writing a love letter to send with Hermione's gifts. He

thought carefully about the night before. He mulled over in his mind about the chocolate, George's tale of Ron's near –

drowning, and the galleon. Then he un-rolled some fresh parchment and began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just want to let you know that you are my favorite thing in the world. I love you more than I love my favored Honeydukes chocolate – you know- that brown kind with the pink glowing swirls in it._

_And when you're gone, I long for you more than my lungs longed for air when I was little and my twin brothers decided it was time I learned to swim. _

_More then I wish for gold and being rich and not worrying about money, I wish I could always be at your side. _

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_But that's not enough. I want to be able to say that to you every day for the rest of my life._

_Love, _

_Ron Wesley_

* * *

**A/N: Again, please R&R honestly and have a complete review. I hope you enjoyed it! Also remember, there is a epilogue coming soon.**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the final installment of this piece. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ron's Love Letter: Epilogue, Hermione's Reply**

A few days after he sent Hermione's gifts, he received a letter from Hermione,

_Dear Ron,_

_That was the most beautiful thing I've ever read. I cannot even attempt to write anything as nice, but I can tell you this:_

_I love you more than the stars love the sky_

_I love you more than the birds love to fly_

_I love you more than the shells love the sand_

_I love you more than the grass loves the land_

_I love you more than the fish love the sea_

_And I'm always hoping you'll always love me._

_Yours truly,_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R weather you did or not. Thank you!**


End file.
